Open bed trucks such as pickup trucks are popular for their versatility as both utility vehicles and passenger vehicles. When used as passenger vehicles, however, such trucks lack adequate covered and secure storage for items which would conventionally be carried in the trunk or passenger compartment of a passenger automobile. The reason for this shortcoming is that the truck bed is designed to remain open for carrying large items when the truck is used as a utility vehicle, while the truck cab is designed almost exclusively to carry passengers.
As an answer to this lack of secure covered storage space in open bed trucks, prefabricated enclosures have been developed which fit directly into the bed of the truck. These enclosures, commonly termed "tool boxes", typically have a hinged cover on their top which is raised upward to access the box. The cover is, however, oftentimes difficult to open while the user is standing on the ground beside the bed because of the height to which it must be raised. In order to easily open the tool box, the user must actually climb into the bed of the truck.
Open bed trucks are also used in their dual role as a passenger vehicle and a utility vehicle for transporting animals. When using the truck as a passenger vehicle, it is common to place house pets, and particularly dogs, in the open bed of the truck while the human passengers ride in the cab. This practice, however, subjects the pet to a high risk of injury in the event of an accident or other sudden maneuvering of the vehicle.
An open bed truck can alternatively serve as a utility vehicle for transporting livestock, and particularly smaller stock such as fowl, rabbits, and the like. Clearly, livestock requires containment within the open bed to prevent it from escaping.
Accordingly, a need exists for a covered and secure storage compartment to store articles in an open bed truck, wherein the storage compartment is more easily accessible than conventional hinged-cover tool boxes. Further, in view of the advent and popularity of smaller and lighter sport pickup trucks, a need exists for a relatively lightweight and inexpensive storage compartment for an open bed truck. Additionally, a need exists for a storage compartment which is relatively easy to remove from the bed and can be compactly stored when so removed. Finally, a need exists for a storage compartment which provides protection and containment of live animals during transport.
The partition system of the present invention satisfies these needs, providing a storage compartment in the bed of a truck which is readily accessible from beside the bed. The storage compartment provided by the partition system of the present system can also have utility for the transportation of animals. The storage compartment is lightweight and inexpensive because it incorporates portions of the bed walls and floor as its own walls. The storage compartment provided by the partition system is relatively simple to remove from the bed and has components which can be stacked for storage. The present partition system further combines structure having an advantageous aerodynamic function with structure having the above-recited function of a storage compartment.